wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
The Big Disaster
The Big Disaster is the Two Hundredth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in November 20, 2017. Synopsis Shinichi was kidnapped by the Three Blind Archers. Kou has to save him before they throw him into the Well of King Ozric. Plot The Episode begins in each Arc. Shinichi and the Three Blind Archers= In the Planet Orbispira, Viking chief and his large army of robot Vikings marching through a forest in order to reach the fabled Well of Ozric. Just when they begin to attack, however, a rain of arrows shower the sky from the tower, hitting the Vikings from above and destroying every last robot with accurate and deadly precision. The chief relays his story to a patron about the Well of Ozric, explaining that the Well can grant the person one wish of their most deepest desire. Once he finishes, the chief is ordered to get of the chair and tasked with swabbing the deck. Kou and Shinichi's friends approaches him, having overheard the tale, and Twilight asked that Kou's friend was kidnapped by the dog-like archers. The chief confirms it by pointing to the island, but warns him of the three archers that were able to destroy his army. Jack proceeds anyway. When Kou's group finally arrives, he sees the remains of the army in the snow. As Twilight takes the very step, , an arrow hits his geta. With another step, three more arrows hit his other geta. After one more step, he jumps back as more arrows hit where his foot was. As Fluttershy observes the tower she sees the three archers. They ready their bows as Jack's Kimono flaps. The archers then fire arrows which rip Jack's Kimono and soon pin him to a tree. Rainbow Dash blindfolds Kou after practicing his senses by listening to the environment around him, R. Dash declares that Kou is ready. Kou runs towards the tower as the archers ready their arrows to fire. He picks up their pull and release and dodges their arrows until he manages to arrive under the tower. The archers listen carefully for his next move. Sure enough, Jack jumps at the edge of the tower and jumps again as the arrows hit the walls. He lands in between all three as they each fire an arrow at him, to which Jack ducks just in time for the arrows to directly hit each other, redirect, and hit the archers. The Archers appear to short-circuit and their outer coating melts off back to the well, revealing that the archers are humanoid. They allow Kou to use the Well but soon warn him of what the Well's spirit did. The warriors had originally fought their way to the Well and wished to be the greatest of warriors. The well granted their wish, but robbed them of their sight and minds to serve as its guardians. They were trapped in this state until Kou defeated them. Shinichi, freed and furious of the Well's true nature, Kou's sword, proclaiming his wish that the Well's spirit be destroyed to never claim another innocent and plunges his sword into the well. The "wish" is granted to the shock of the three warriors, who watch Shinichi and company leave the area, commenting on his skill, nobility and sacrifice, declaring him the greatest of warriors. |-|Karin and the Jinchūriki= In the Flashback, a sixteen year old Paul Gekko was on a trip with his grandfather. When he meets Elena and her family, Paul senses feelings from the surrounding trees. Jafari, the patriarch of the tribe confirms his suspicions, claiming to have already discussed the matter with the Shaman. It has been determined that "a bringer of death" once walked amongst their people. The "seeds of sadness" this individual has proceeded to sow around the world have caused the trees to respond with "strange noises". These noises, detectable by those with a strong connection to nature such as Elena and the Shaman, are implied to be the source of her disquiet. Believing that this person is associated with the upcoming S.I.N. tournament, he then reveals that he has decided to enter her and Paul into it. Furthermore, as head of the tribe, he then commands them (amid protests from her brother) to observe the fighters and thus determine "the truth". Elena and Paul cheerfully accepts his decisions. As Sellers leaves a courthouse after a hearing, Cammy makes quick work of the British Secret Service Agents guarding Sellers and reaches him. With a smirk, Cammy snaps Sellers' neck, but she is captured by the Secret Service. Sellers' assassination is what prompts Interpol agent Chun-Li to propose an alliance between Interpol and the United States Military. The various fighters duke it out in the stadium while Chun-Li and Guile investigate. Birdie, being the first winner after defeating Dan, is preparing to face Elena and Paul Gekko combined but was defeated. After defeating various fighters including Makoto, Paul Gekko and Elena is in the semi finals against Karin, the head of the Kanzuki Family. After defeating Karin, Paul Gekko reminds Karin that honor does not come from violence but from the heart that protects people with courage. In the Finals, Paul and Elena fights Remy and finally won. After the tournament, Elena informs her father that she has made many friends along the way. As she says so, she reflects on the fighters in the tournament and recalls her experiences: dancing with Blanka, sampling El Fuerte's cooking, having afternoon tea with Dudley, and taking a photo of herself with a somewhat reticent Akuma. She resolves to travel the World and become friends with people from every country while Paul Gekko taking interest of rescuing orphans due to the endless onslaughts that killed their parents. |-|F.A.N.G. of the Nguuhao= F.A.N.G, leader of the Nguuhao, was forced to learn the ways of the Poison Hand by way of exposing him to poison in controlled environments with the hope of eventually teaching him to turn the natural poisons in his body into a weapon. F.A.N.G grew up watching children all around him die, but he emerged as the cartel's strongest ever user of the Poison Hand, being dubbed "the Fang of the Nguuhao". Eventually, his profile grew large enough for him to be sent on a mission to assassinate M. Bison with the assistance of other Nguuhao assassins (who apparently feared and despised F.A.N.G). Attempting to lower Bison's guard by pretending to swear fealty to Shadaloo, F.A.N.G and his fellow assassins attacked M. Bison, only to be easily defeated due to Bison's immunity to their poisons. With the other assassins being slaughtered one by one, F.A.N.G continued to fight, driven by an intense desire to live. Sensing F.A.N.G's strength after killing every other Nguuhao assassin, Bison spares his life when F.A.N.G tries to surrender, telling F.A.N.G that he does not demand loyalty, but power, and that being of use will give him a life in Shadaloo. Gaining an intense respect and devotion towards M. Bison due to his power and wisdom, F.A.N.G works his way up Shadaloo's ranks, eventually becoming one of Shadaloo's Four Heavenly Kings, and heading research and administrative operations. He is one of the masterminds behind the Dolls project and plays an integral role in the planning and initiation of Shadaloo's latest bid to take over the world: Operation C.H.A.I.N.S. |-|Spear's ain't Home On The Range= =A train ride to Appleloosa= At the Present, in the Friendship Express, Shinichi's group are invited to Appleloosa, where Applejack plans to replant one of her trees - named Bloomberg - in her relatives' orchard by orders of Spear, Mayor of Appleloosa herself. Everyone is looking forward to Appleloosa, but during the journey, Spike and Rarity show varying amounts of discomfort: Rarity doesn't like the fact that Applejack's tree was placed in a private cart in the rear, forcing her to bunk with her friends, and Spike is tired from cooking snacks with his fire breath. When Rainbow Dash complains that not all of her popcorn kernels were popped, Spike burns her popcorn black and goes to bed. Rainbow Dash asks Pinkie Pie if they're going to carry the tree all the way to the apple orchard. Pinkie Pie, wondering if she refers to Bloomberg, is met with a sarcastic response from Rainbow Dash saying they would actually be carrying Fluttershy. Failing to get the joke, Pinkie tells Rainbow Dash that Fluttershy is not a tree. This leads to a rather confusing conversation with Twilight, but in the end, Fluttershy is awake as well, saying that she would like to be a tree. Spike, frustrated with his inability to fall asleep, makes his way to the private cart to bunk with Bloomberg. Fluttershy jokingly calls Spike "Huffy the magic dragon," and the four friends laugh with Shinichi spends=ing a lot of time talking about his idol and ancestor, Paul Gekko. Rarity, frustrated herself, demands they be quiet, and all of them go to sleep. =The stampede= The next morning, Shinichi was walking to get something to eat at the dining car for breakfast, he saw a young boy that resembled his ancestor sleep eating his food. Shinichi meets the boy's younger sister who told him that Paul Gekko's birthday. Shinichi was shocked that boy's name comes from his ancestor. When the new Paul Gekko wakes up, Shinichi gives him a garment that commemorates the day that he turns the same age as the hero spoken of in the legends of old. As Shinichi tells Twilight Sparkle that the legend is real, mutant giant animals are wreaking havoc on the train and the Six Mane are awoken by a the rampaging Gohma charging next to the train. The Gohma Queen start ramming into the side of the train in an ambush attack. Rainbow Dash managed to make the Armogohma dizzy and falls off the caboose not before it lays it's egg inside the caboose. =Link's Birthday Disaster= Upon arriving at Appleloosa, Applejack introduces the new Paul Gekko to the mayor of Appleloosa: Spear and Braeburn insists on giving his cousin and her friends a tour around the new town. Finally, after going as far as showing the group the new apple orchard where the Great Deku Tree has protected the spirits of the forest. Applejack tells his cousin that Shinichi and the new Paul Gekko was replanting, Bloomberg since they were able to protect it from the horde of Gohma creatures since it attack the train and due to the comparison with the buffalos, and Braeburn sadly says that he's knows of the whole situation with the Gohma, stating that the buffalo are demanding for them to remove the trees, but they argue that they can't, otherwise the town wouldn't be able to survive in the desert but the Gohma infestation is spreading, one of the Gohma has been able to establish the nest in roots of the the Great Deku Tree making the apple orchard an empire making the trees cursed and withered. Coincidentally, Pinkie has the same idea as Rainbow Dash to find the legendary Thunderseal by getting to the Temple of Appleloosa, but the herd manages to get to them first. Just before a fight breaks out, Spike arrives and breaks it up, using his new respect that he has somehow earned from the buffalo. Pinkie and Rainbow Dash are brought to the buffalo tribe's camp, where Dash meets the young female buffalo Little Strongheart, and are told that because Appleloosan townsponies have planted the orchard, they can no longer travel along their traditional stampeding grounds. She explains that the theft of Bloomberg was to send a message. Chief Thunderhooves then arrives, confirms Little Strongheart's explanation, and says that the land the Appleloosans now inhabit and Gohma infected was stampeded upon by many generations of buffalo. Chief Thunderhooves tells Rainbow Dash to give the Thunderseal since the buffalo found the temple which were built by the Hylians who galloped for many generations of buffalo riders. Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash return to Appleloosa with Little Strongheart just as Twilight, the rest of her friends, and Braeburn are about to set out in search of them. Rainbow Dash urges Little Strongheart to tell them why the Appleloosans should move the trees, while Applejack urges Braeburn to tell Little Strongheart why the trees should stay. Both Braeburn and Little Strongheart are made very uncomfortable by the situation and being forced to speak, and end up not saying anything to each other. Instead, Applejack and Rainbow Dash begin arguing about it. Before long, The Great Deku Tree intervenes and says that both sides have good reasons to keep the land and attempting to exclude him from the group. Later that night, he saw the apple trees being attacked by the Matriarch Gohma's army and the Matriarch Gohma herself merged with him in some fashion. The Deku Tree sends Shinichi, Appleloosan Mayor and the Buffalo Chief to get help, and eventually all of the Kokiri of Appleloosa gather around the Deku Tree and see how he is cursed. As Chief Thunderhooves feared the worse, Paul Gekko goes into the Deku Tree to attempt to save him. Twilight and the others try to talk both the Appleloosans and the buffalo out of the fight, but no one is listening. High noon the next day finally arrives, and the buffalo appear on a ridge overlooking the town. Strongheart softly gestures to the chief to back down, and it works. Shinichi tells Chief Thunderhooves that Paul Gekko is about lure the Matriarch Gohma out the nest along with the entire army when he is chased. Chief Thunderhooves and Mayor Spear join forces to fight the Gohma, using nothing more or less than their own brute strength. The townspony riders aided Paul Gekko with an ample supply of apple pies, which are surprisingly effective at confusing and stopping the rampaging Gohma. As Shinichi throws and apple pie at the Matriarch Gohma, saving Paul Gekko's life, the Matriarch Gohma and her army reverts to their true form, small honey bees with a large eye. The Great Deku Tree is only left with enough energy to tell Paul Gekko of Dr. Eggman and his intention to steal the seven Kyber Crystals to conquer the Heavens and commands him to never allow Eggman to take the Kyber Crystals and tells him to seek out the Kyoji Gekko in the planet Breaker. Before the Great Deku Tree then withers and dies, Toshiya, in the Koop Star orders the Ice Cream Monster to kidnap the new Paul Gekko's younger sister as part of plans for Toshiya's Wedding of the Stars project, and the Great Deku Tree commands Shinichi to give Paul Gekko the Ryuseken no Tsurugi with Paul Gekko's mother, the Hero's Shield. Before Paul Gekko leaves the family, she and her mother and father cries because she has lost Saria, and is about to lose Paul Gekko as well and as a result the Great Deku Tree comforts Paul Gekko's mother and gives Paul Gekko the green Chaos Emerald, saying it's final words: "Cheer up.... Mrs. Jackson... Paul Gekko... will bring his sister back... Shinichi... and Mayor... give the Jacksons a good and comforting... treatment.... I trust... ye... Good... Bye...." The Great Deku Tree had it's final breath and withered and died in the process. =Resolution= After the Great Deku Tree died, the Appleloosan ponies are allowed to keep the land, and in return, the Appleloosans would share its fruit (or more specifically, its apple pies) with the buffalo herd during their stampeding. The townsponies, meanwhile, create a road through the orchard so the herd can continue their stampeding tradition. Both parties find this to be agreeable and the dispute has come to an end. In addition, Applejack is finally able to plant Bloomberg. Shinichi is shocked that Paul Gekko's sister's name is Saria. The Six Mane attempts to comfort the grandparents of the new Paul Gekko but they fall into deep remorse over the loss of their granddaughter. Chief Tunderhooves gives the new Paul Gekko the yellow Chaos Emerald. |-|Departure to Konohatropolis= When Shinichi's group prepares to depart to Shintotropolis with the aid of Mario and Luigi, at Paul Gekko's request, and with some pestering from the postman, Shinichi's group takes them to Eggman Empire's capital, Konohatropolis. Twilight learns that with compromise and understanding, to share and to care, sometimes the worst of enemies can become the best of friends with Twilight, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie comforting Paul Gekko on his efforts to rescue his sister. Characters *Heroes **Paul Gekko **Princess Mira **Shinichi Gekko **Endy **Ayame Muto **Paul Seika **Seika Gekko **Yuki Seika **Dan Renato **Ace Renato **Yoko Buxaplenty **Hotaru **Miwa Tomoe **Ashi Uzumaki **Ashi Ōtsutsuki **Tara Markov **Amane Gekko **Mario **Luigi **Princess Peach **Toads **Zach **Shiba Miyuki **Shiba Tatsuya **Ashi Ilana **Lance Kusanagi **Akira Yuki **Pai Chan **Jacky **Sarah **Kane **Annikin **Deak **Luke **Cos **Leia **Twilight **Spike **Applejack **Rainbow Dash **Rarity **Fluttershy **Pinkie Pie *Galactic Eggman Empire **Momoshiki Palpatine **Emperor Eggman **Paul von Shredder **Darth Baron **Aku **Queen Shroob **Vinsmoke Goji **Toshiya Gekko **Stella the Louise **Jergingha **Bowser **Bowser Jr. **Koopalings **Koopa Kid **Goombas **Koopa Troopas **Ken **Lyon Gekko/Uryon **Mylene **Tifa Sune **Minamoto no Raikō **Stella the Louise **Paul Ichijou **Swat Troopers **Egg Pawns **Swarm Troopers **Aku-mura **Three Mushasame **Shinto Gimme **Alpha Wanna **Jin Walltha **Paul Laambo **Laura Vijounne **Jack Heyourgah **Nomu **Tomura **Kurogiri **Raiko Shinto **Gin **Vodka **Rum **Chianti **Korn **Kir **C.C. **Lelouch Lamperouge **Nunnally Lamperouge **Suzaku Kururugi **Diethard **Schneizel **Cornelia **Villetta **Lloyd **Croomy **Charles zi Britannia **Rolo Lamperouge *Dens Federation **Nobuya Gekko **Obito Junior **Kandy **Yuki **Yuki Imai **Takeshi Gekko **Rock Gekko *Mushroom Rebellion **Kaguya Sumeragi **Makoto Murakumo **Kyoji Gekko **Amuro Asuka **Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca **Mikazuchi no Mikoto **Note **Ventus **Kallen **Li Xingke **Kaname Ohgi **Kyoshiro Tohdoh *Blue Rogues **Vyse **Aika **Fina **Drachma **Enrique Teodora **Belleza **Gilder *Others **Ōtsutsuki ***Yahweh ***Yula ***Haoru ***Kaguya Ōtsutsuki ***Raimei Ōtsutsuki ***Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki ***Indra Ōtsutsuki ***Asura Ōtsutsuki ***Rock Ōtsutsuki ***Spear Ōtsutsuki ***Hamura Ōtsutsuki ***Kyoji Ōtsutsuki ***Domon Ōtsutsuki ***Momoshiki Palpatine ***Rain Ōtsutsuki ***Luna Ōtsutsuki ***Yafutoma Ōtsutsuki **Tsunade **Shizune **Iruka **Yami no Mikoto ***Luke Fon Fabre ***Cyber Paul Gekko ***Asch **Paula fon Fabre **Prince Maxus **Guy Cecil **Natalia **Jade **Nephry **Peony *Neutral **Kou Ravenwing **Paul Solo **Jimmy Kudo/Conan **Sherry/Anita Hailey **Rachel Moore **Amy Yeager **Mitch Tennison **George Kaminski **Velvet **Eizen **Eleanor **Laphicet/Maotelus **Rokurou **Sorey **Mikleo **Rose **Lailah **Alisha **Edna **Zaveid **Rivalz **Shirley **Milly **Nina **Steve **Order of the Stone ***Soren ***Ellegaard ***Gabriel ***Magnus ***Ivor **Jesse's Group ***Jesse ***Olivia ***Axel *Characters from the Distant Past **Yang Wen-li **Racine Blance Volban **Rudolf **Michel Volban **Vetti Anthony "Dickson" Uno **Jinchūriki ***Gaara ***Yugito Nii ***Yagura Kirigakure ***Roshi ***Han ***Utakata ***Fū ***Killer B ***Naruto Uzumaki **Sasuke Uchiha **Sakura Haruno **Yuki Ashimura **Kaede Buxaplenty **Moriya Minakata *New Characters **Karin **Three Blind Archers **Adon **Vega **Dan **Zangief **Gouki **E. Honda **Sodom **Rose **Sakura Kasugano **Mika **Sawada **Juri **Zeku **Laura **Makoto **Viper **El Fuerte **Fei Long **Albert Sellers **Dee Jay **T. Hawk **Yun **Yang **Hoimei and Shaomei **Ibuki **Zangief **Dolls ***Juli ***Juni ***Decapre ***Enero ***Noembelu ***Satsuki ***März ***Xiayu ***Santamu ***Jianyu **Rolento **Guy **Maki **Rena **Hagger **Cody **Jessica **Sodom **Elena **Elena's Tribe **Remy *Returning Characters **Paul Gekko **Hibiki Takane **Senna Kyoudou **Senna Gekko **Merutsu **Enerugi **Umi **Shinka **Tatsuya Gekko **Tatsu Gekko **Shō **Cammy White **Chun-Li **Ryu **Ken Masters **Guile **F.A.N.G **Master Bison Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon